Birthday Kink
by Lost In My Heaven
Summary: "I'm going to kill Matt. I swear I am. He picked the lock on my apartment, saw me and Near making out, naked, and threw in a bag filled to the brim with every type of sex toy imaginable!" MN. YAOI. SMUT. PWP.


Heya! Yeah I KNOW I'm scatterbrained as all hell. Leave me beeee! .

**MelloXNear Smut!**

**Are you complaining?**

**Nope! XD**

I'm going to kill Matt. I swear I am.

He picked the lock on my apartment, saw me and Near making out, naked, and threw in a bag filled to the brim with every type of sex toy imaginable!

Near stared and picked up one of the toys. "What is this?"

I flushed, recognizing it immediately from one of the numerous yaoi manga I'd read. "That's a…. um… inflating butt plug… you stick it in and squeeze the pump and it gets bigger while inside the person…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" I said flushing more. "I've never actually used one but I heard they were great…"

"Hm…."

Near smiled wickedly at me, but I didn't notice right away; I was too busy glaring at a pair of handcuffs in a particularly bright shade of pink.

Near picked up the toy and the cuffs, than dragged me into the bedroom grinning evilly.

"Near…" I said suspiciously. He wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking… was he?

"It's my birthday!" He reminded me, pushing me onto the bed.

He had my shirt off and my hands handcuffed the headboard, grinning wickedly, before I could process what was going on.

I stared at him wide-eyed, then smirked. "So it is."

He smiled and crawled up me to kiss me, licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he rubbed his tongue against min, slipping the toy into me.

I moaned loudly. It had been a while since anything had been inside me.

"If it hurts let me know…" He whispered, kissing my neck and pumping the toy once.

I groaned and he bit my neck and pumped it again. My back arched and he licked and pumped it again, I nearly screamed.

He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "After my last boyfriend… nothing hurts." It was true. I shuddered just thinking of the kinds of things he'd do. Not all of them pleasant.

Near nipped my ear and pumped it again. "Good."

I moaned again.

He licked up my chest and pumped again. I forgot how good this felt.

Near grabbed me and started stroking, pumping the toy at the same time.

"Near… I'm gonna…" I whimpered, throwing my head back.

"Good." He said, continuing to rub and pumping the toy twice.

Something inside me snapped and I threw my head back and screamed, coming harder than I ever have.

Near let me go, kissing my chest lightly. I tried to catch my breath, my eyes shut, and my hair all over the pillow.

I let my chocolate colored eyes flutter open and Near smirked, his eyes glinting. "Wow…" I whispered.

"We're not done yet you know." He said. "I'm just letting you catch your breath."

"I know." I said.

Near licked my nipple, pumping the toy. I arched my back and moaned again.

He smirked and kissed my nipple, licking it and pumping the toy again.

Jesus. How big could this thing get? "You do know it can only get so big right?"

"Yes." He said pumping the toy again and biting down on my nipple.

I moaned loud and threw my head back. Near grinned wickedly and slid down me, holding my erection in one hand he licked me lightly and pumped the toy as big as it would go.

I knew, damn well _knew_, that I was the only one to see this side of Near. His face flushed, eyes closed, mouth open, and moaning like a bitch in heat. And if anyone else had, please step forward now and I might kill you quick and painlessly.

I nearly screamed, my eyes clenching shut and my back arching.

I felt Near move head to look at me and he licked my tip, making me moan louder.

He licked again, slower than last time and I whimpered.

He grabbed the plug and slowly pulled it out a little bit, licking me. I groaned and my hips bucked.

Near helped me down with his free hand, licking my entire length and shoving the toy back in hard and fast.

I damn near screamed and threw my head back more. Near smirked and sucked on the head, pumping the toy in and out and I bit my lip to keep the sounds in.

Near nipped at my member. "I want to hear you." He whispered, pumping the toy in deeper.

I let out a very loud moan and Near smirked, picking up speed and taking all of me into his mouth.

I whimpered and Near sucked me hard and faster, slamming into me with the toy.

More sounds escaped my lips and he smirked and went faster and harder.

I brought my knee up to rub against his erection.

Near moaned and nipped me while stabbing the toy into me.

I moaned, rubbing my knee harder.

Near moaned loudly around me and sucked and slammed me harder and faster.

"Ah!" I groaned rubbing my knee faster.

He sucked harder, nipping at me and moaning, his hips pressing against my knee, and moving the toy deeper and faster.

"Nn!" I moaned, moving my knee harder. "Near…. I'm gonna…"

He moaned and kept going.

I screamed his name and came hard, my back arching and my knee rubbing him faster.

Near swallowed quickly and let me goo. Panting and groaned, still slamming the toy into me.

I groaned loudly and moved my knee harder and faster.

Near gasped and screamed my name, coming hard and shoving the toy deep inside me.

I groaned and arched my back until it cracked.

Near was panting, his head down as he finally stopped moving the toy. I closed my eyes, breathing fast.

He crawled up ad kissed me, leaving in the toy and tangling his hands in my long-since-disheveled hair.

I kissed him back, moaning softly. He tugged on my hair gently and licked my bottom lip. I moaned, my mouth opening in the process and he rubbed his tongue against mine, massaging my chest with one hand.

I rubbed my tongue back against his and he explored my mouth. I moaned and nipped at his bottom lip. Near moaned and pressed against me, making me wiggle my hips slightly.

Near reached down and grabbed the toy, wiggling a bit and sucking on my tongue, which earned a loud moan from me.

He kissed my jaw, and then moved down to my throat, moving the toy in and out slowly. My head tilted back and I moaned softly. "Near…"

He nipped at my ear, twisting and pulling the toy and I whimpered loudly.

"Near…"

Near used his free hand to touch me lightly while turning and pumping the toy slowly.

I bucked my hips. "More…" I pleaded.

He wrapped his hand around me and moved a bit faster, kissing my collarbone.

I whimpered and moved my hips to meet the toys thrusting. "Oh god…"

Near nipped at the bone and squeezed me, shoving the toy in deeper and picking up speed.

I threw my head back and moaned, continuing to move my hips to meet the toy.

He moved it faster and harder, stroking my length. He leaned up and kissed me passionately.

I kissed back, my hips bucking.

I don't think I'd ever get used to being kissed like this. Whenever Andrei kissed me it was just an excuse to shove his tongue down my throat and make sure I didn't make any noise that would get us caught.

He moved his hand and the toy harder and faster, licking my bottom lip.

I moaned and opened my mouth, pulling on the handcuffs.

I should have been able to break them by now but Matt had reinforced them. Bastard.

Near smirked and rubbed his tongue against mine heatedly, picking up speed and shoving the toy in as deep as it would go.

I rubbed my tongue back against his and screamed into his mouth, writhing around on the bed.

He squeezed me tightly, thumbing the tip, moving the toy deep and fast, twisting and turning it.

It hit a spot that made my vision go white and I broke away from the kiss and screamed. "Right there! Fucking amazing!" I panted, shoving my hips down onto the toy.

He hit me there hard and fast, twisting turning and pumping, squeezing and stroking me harder and faster.

I leaned my head up to kiss him and came hard and without warning, even to me.

He kissed me back and let me go, deflating the toy and setting it on the bed.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, panting.

Near smiled at me and I smiled back, pulling my wrists against the handcuffs. "Will you let me down now?"

He smiled and undid them and I wrapped y arms around him and flipped so I was on top.

"Have fun?"

Near grinned. "Much fun."

That grin was reserved for me, and me alone.

"Mm." I hummed, kissing his neck and laying my head on his shoulder. "As soon as I can move properly I'm getting you back for that."

Near smiled. "Oh really?"

"Mmhm." I said, thinking back to the contents of the bag. "And you know what? Matt bought a cock ring. Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head.

"It's something sort of like a hair tie. And you put it on your dick, and you can't come until it comes off."

Near's eyes got wide and he whimpered; I smiled and kissed his neck, making my little sheep tilt his head.

I nipped gently. "And he got vibrators, beads, and all kinds of things I can use until you're a begging, whimpering mess."

"Beads?"

"Yeah. It starts off small, but they get bigger. There are ten of them, and you push them in one by one and leave them unmoving. It's the ultimate tease."

Near whimpered again and I smirked and sucked on his neck. "So much fun."

Near moaned lightly and I grabbed his wrists and cuffed them to the headboard. He yanked on them experimentally. They didn't budge.

"Perfect." I said standing up and wandering into the bathroom, collecting the sex store Matt had bought out, before sauntering back into the bedroom, twirling a black cock ring on my fingers.

Near tugged on the handcuffs. "Uh oh…" His legs shut automatically and I leaned down and kissed him gently. "You're gonna like this, Because once you're restrained and then you let go you come so hard it's unbelievable."

He didn't say anything but he relaxed some.

I straddled his hips and kissed his neck. "Trust me."

He let his legs fall and tilted his head. "Kay."

I smiled and slipped the ring on, nipping at his nipple. Heh. Say that five times fast!

Near moaned lightly and I smirked and pulled out a string of beads, going from the size of a large marble to something a little larger than a golf ball. I held the string up by the marble sized one. "See? Beads."

"Ah…"

I smiled and kissed him lightly, slipping the first bead in. Near moaned and twitched slightly.

I smiled and pushed in the second one. "Good? If I do anything you don't like tell me and I'll stop."

He moaned loudly again. "It's good."

"Good." I whispered, sliding in the third and fourth beads quickly.

Near pushed towards the beads moaning and turning his head.

I smiled and shoved in the fifth one slowly, nipping on his neck. "God you're sexy."

He groaned loudly, his face flushing, and I slipped in the sixth and seventh beads quickly.

Near's back arched and he groaned again loudly. I slipped the next two in and he groaned my name loud.

"One left." I whispered in his ear.

Near was panting and moaning lightly.

"Do you want it?" I asked smirking.

He moaned out a yes and I pushed the last one in slowly. Near arched his back, screamed, then moaned, wiggling his hips.

"You look so hot right now…" I whispered trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

He moaned lightly, his face flushed, eyes half lidded.

I kissed his slightly parted lips, licking and nipping at his bottom lip. He moaned again lightly and opened his mouth, wiggling his hips.

I slid my tongue in and explored his mouth, trailing my hands down his sides.

He shivered and moaned into my mouth and I teased his hips lightly.

Near bucked his hips and whined.

I smirked. "You can feel them. They're there. But you can't make them do anything." I whispered. "It's maddening isn't it?"

He whimpered and bucked his hips again, begging for some kind of friction.

I grabbed the ring attached to the last bead and twisted. Near arched his back and screamed again, begging for more.

I leaned down and nipped at his nipple, pushing against the beads and moving them in deeper. Near screamed and yanked against the handcuffs hard, still not moving them. Go Matt and his charming.

I twisted and wiggled the beads. "You want to come so bad…" I whispered.

He screamed. "Yes!" He whined bucking his hips and pushing against the beads.

I nipped at his ear. "Beg me." I whispered hotly.

Near moaned and whimpered. "Mello…"

"Hm?" I asked twisting the beads again.

"Please… please take the ring off!" He pleased, screaming.

I smirked and pulled the ring off, twisting the beads again.

He screamed again and came _hard_. I smiled and kissed his neck, pulling the beads out slowly.

He moaned and writhed around on the bed. I pulled them all out and kissed him gently.

"Told you so."

He didn't say anything, and I smiled and undid the handcuffs, rubbing at the marks they had made when Near thrashed and pulled his wrists against them.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too." I said kissing his wrist and smiling.

He smiled back and I rolled over to lay next to him and threw my arm around his waist. "I still owe you 11."

He'd turned 17 today so I was determined to make him come 17 times before the day was over. I'd already done 6.


End file.
